RWBY: The Snowy Rose
by TheDarkenedRose
Summary: It was the first winter for Ruby Rose at Beacon and she had thought it would be smooth sailing for her and her partner Weiss Schnee... she couldn't have been anymore wrong. She'll have to go through hardships, fight her fears, and keep everyone she cares about alive... one thing stays in her mind every night when she sleeps. "I don't want to wake up alone."
1. Chapter 1: A Great Start To A Saturday

**So this is the next story that I'm doing and I hope you guys enjoy it… I'll try my best to update the story the best that I can so you guys will be able to have something to do. Anyways, here is Chapter 1…**

**Also, I am not that great at introductions so sorry about that and this should have been longer but I realized that it had been five days since I started writing this so trying to write more would have taken even longer, I hope it is still satisfactory to some of you…**

**Please leave a review since this is a new story and I really want to know your opinions since it's a tradition for me and many authors to know how the story is after the first chapter is released... **

* * *

The first thing I had done was wake up in the morning to get ready for today's set of classes, my red hair sticking out in some places as I looked at a nearby mirror. _Today's a brand new day, guess I better shower and get dressed before the other's wake up. _I thought and yawned quietly. I wasn't the only one in the room I was in. I am the leader of a team that is learning to fight monsters we call the Grimm. Our team was known as RWBY, which consisted of four girls that have, what everyone says interesting backgrounds. A young hero, that's me Ruby Rose, then an heiress of the biggest dust companies in the world, Weiss Schnee who is also my partner. I've gotten to know her a lot since we met and I can say we get along better than that time since our first few days together were nothing more than accidents, arguing, and miscommunication.

That was all true of course, they were memories that I would want to forget and redo but I can't just build a time machine and make it right. But like I said, we got along soon after and things began to grow better for the both of us. She studies with me and practices techniques with me in the Emerald Forest, that's if we have permission to enter since it's filled with the creatures of darkness. I undressed myself from my pajamas and entered the shower, setting the water's temperature to hot as I closed the curtains. _This feels so much better. _I thought. Then I heard someone knocking on the door. "I just got in Blake, you're going to have to wait." I said over the noise of the water roaring down onto me.

"Okay, tell me when you're done Ruby." Blake replied. I knew that it was the black-haired girl since she gets up after me. Blake Belladonna is what everyone calls _mysterious. _She is the third member of our team and the partner of my sister. She wears a bow on top of her head for reasons that only my team knows about. Blake had opened up and said that she belonged in a organization that consisted of misguided faunus. It was known as the White Fang. She had been in it most of her life, but when it's peaceful ways turned into violent acts of aggression to make their kind be known as equals to humans, she ran away from the group and decided to become a huntress. Under her bow is a pair of cat ears at which I thought was cute.

Then that leaves my sister Yang Xiao Long, the fourth member of the group. Everyone calls her the party girl of the group and I can say that it fits her style right. She is partnered up with Blake like I said before and I can tell that they get along perfectly. If my sister gets out of line with what she says without noticing, Blake makes sure to set her back in the right direction. You can say the cat makes sure the yapping blonde dog doesn't get into trouble. Why would I compare Yang to a dog? It's because she likes to make noise. I'm just afraid of one thing, whenever she gets angry. I've only seen her get angry when someone would pick on me or when someone cuts even an inch of her hair off. Trust me, no one messes with her long, blonde hair.

* * *

A few minutes later, I had finished cleaning myself and I exited the shower. I dried myself off with a towel and looked around for my clothes. Then I realized that I had not even taken the time to get them before entering the bathroom. _Oh man, what am I going to do? Oh wait, I forgot about Blake. _I thought and opened the door a peak. "Psst, Blake you there?" I whispered, hoping she can hear. _Wait, she's a faunus so she must have supersonic hearing or something. _I thought.

She appeared at the door, then turned around as she noticed me with only a towel on. "Why aren't you putting on your clothes?" Blake asked in the same tone.

"I forgot them; can you bring them in here for me?"

I can tell she was thinking. "What will I get if I give them to you?"

I rolled my eyes, she sometimes wants something in return just to mess with my team, but mostly that would be to Yang. "I'll get you some tuna later, now can you please get my clothes?"

In the blink of an eye, she had what I needed to dress for the day neatly folded. "Consider it done." she said and handed them to me.

"Thanks Blake." I closed the door and locked it, then I took my towel off and began putting on my school clothing. After that, I walked out of the bathroom with a smile plastered on my face, getting out of the shower always made me feel refreshed; I mean who wouldn't feel great after washing? There were two more teammates that still needed to get up and that was Weiss and Yang. I sighed and went over to my sister's bed first. _I have a great idea to waking her up easily. _I took a pair of scissors from the desk near her and grabbed a small strand of her hair with my other hand. "Yang, it's time to get up." I said in a motherly voice.

She groaned. "I don't wanna Ruby, give me a couple more minutes okay?" she asked in a tired voice.

"No can do sis, get up before I cut this strand of hair I have right now and I know how you are when someone messes with your hair."

Her eyes opened instantly and she sat up. "Anything but the hair!" She exclaimed, her eyes glowing a fiery crimson.

"Alright!" I replied in a chirpy voice and let go of the hair I had. "Now that you're up, get dressed so we can get to class on time for once."

She sighed. "Fine, but what about ice princess over there, she isn't even up yet?"

I gave my blonde sister a goofy grin. "You let me worry about that since she's my partner." Yang returned a smirk and went to gather her clothing for the day. I turned my attention towards the last sleeping member of my team and walked towards her. _The best saved for last everybody, Weiss Schnee. _I announced mentally and chuckled. The first thing I did was poke her cheek but that didn't faze her at all. Instead of doing the normal routine, I poke her more then I would push her off the bed, I decided to pull out the whistle I haven't used since the first day of going to classes and leaned right next to her ear. _One… two… three! _I blew air into it as hard as I could and an irritating ring was made, making Weiss jolt awake and fall off her bed.

"Ruby Rose! What did I tell you about doing that?!" Weiss exclaimed.

I threw my hands up in fear and laughed nervously. "Y-you were sleeping so I had no choice, we have to go to class." I said.

Her eyes widened and then her expression turned into a scowl. "Today's Saturday you dolt! Did you not look at the calendar at all?!"

I turned to look at the calendar and noticed many cross marks until it had hit the third Saturday of the month of December. "Oh… I thought it was Monday since time passes by quickly." I replied, which elicited a groan from Yang.

"You have to pay attention to the calendar Ruby, wait; didn't you look at it yesterday?" Weiss asked.

I tried to remember if that was true and then I slammed the palm of my hand on my forehead. "Yes I did, thank you for making me remember that Weiss."

Yang was not pleased at the realization of what day it is. "Great, I just woke up early in the morning to be reminded that today is not a day to be in classes." my blond-haired sister said and lied back down on her bed with her pajamas back on."

"Weren't you changing and you didn't look at the calendar too?" Weiss asked Yang with an annoyed tone.

Blake stepped into the conversation. "I didn't also, I just thought I remembered what today was until you clarified Weiss." the cat faunus said and sighed. "I'll go change back to my nightwear."

"W-wait, you guys are up already, why don't we just head down to the cafeteria and eat breakfast?" I asked, surprised at what everyone was doing.

"Go on without me sis." Yang said and buried her face in her pillow.

"Aww c'mon, what about you Blake, you're up al-" I noticed that she was in her bed, sleeping snoring softly. "Wait, I thought she was going to change and- oh never mind, she's definitely a ninja at this point." I said to myself and groaned. "Well about you Weiss, want to get some early morning food?"

My partner glared at me for a few seconds, then she began to soften up. "I'm awake now and I don't feel tired so I suppose I should go." she replied and went to get her clothes.

I noticed that she picked out her combat attire. "You should just go in your school-"

"No, I get the feeling that changing into that would be pointless since it's a weekend and-" She stopped herself and looked at her clothes. "Actually, I don't want to get this dirty so I suppose I should go in a sort of casual wear… but I don't have any."

My expression brightened up. "Well I have some Weiss if you don't have any." I said and smiled.

Another glare was tossed at me. "No way will I wear someone else's clothes. I guess I'll just wear these and head down to the city later to pick some more proper attire." She began walking towards the bathroom until she turned to me. "You might as well head over to the cafeteria right now since it'll take a while for me to clean up."

I shook my head. "I can wait Weiss." She gave me a nod and closed the bathroom door behind her. "Now I play the waiting game." I said to myself and climbed onto my bed. _I should go in something casual too. _I thought and jumped down. One thought had struck up since I looked at the calendar and I had barely noticed what the last week of this month means. _It's winter break… what are we going to do?_

* * *

**Yeah, it must be strange to read a story taking place in the winter time when in the real world, it's summer… anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the introduction and I'll try to get another chapter up soon so you won't be stuck with an into chapter… also I can't wait for tomorrow since The Last of Us Remastered will be released and I will download it right at twelve AM in the morning :D. That means I'll try even harder to get the second chapter up today as a celebration for that. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Heiress's Mistake

**Here is Chapter 2 of this story, for an introductory chapter in my opinion, I say the feedback on this story is doing alright so far. Also, please leave a review since this is a new story and I am going back to my old roots on writing stories on this one so there will kinda be some similarities when you compare this story with my previous works…**

**(Also, disclaimer: This story will have moments that are OOC... that's just to put it out there.)**

* * *

I did not think it would take this long for Weiss to take a shower. The clock kept ticking and it was the only thing that kept the silence from settling in. How many times did it tick? Probably over three-thousand times but I think I may be exaggerating. I decided to waste time by changing into some casual clothing since it isn't a school day and it'll be winter break for the next two weeks. I thought it was only a week until I had received a message from my scroll. It was from one of my friends, Jaune Arc, the leader of team JNPR that lived across from our dorm.

_Hey Ruby, sorry but I can't make it to that performance Yang invited everyone to since Winter Break is here and the fact that my parents want me to visit and stay with them for the next two weeks so like I said, I'm sorry. Actually, the rest of my team, even Nora which I think is strange have to decline on going since they already have plans on that day. I guess it'll be just your team that's going. I hope next year if we have the time, we'll go with y'all, anyways take care Ruby. -Jaune_

I sighed. _Yang isn't going to like that. _I thought and groaned. The performance Jaune mentioned is actually an event from this group of guys Yang likes known as The Achieve Men. I never heard of them so I wanted to tag along and see why she likes them, it took a bit of convincing for Weiss and Blake to agree but they gave up after Yang sincerely gave the gift of a barrage of reasons why they should go. Now that's the only thing we have planned for while the other couple of days will be something we'll have to come up with. I don't want to be bored during this break… I want it to be cool. Weiss walked out of the bathroom in her combat attire which took me out of my thoughts. A pale blue bolero jacket with a combat skirt of the same color, the inside of it's colored red and her sleeves turn blue as it gets to her wrists.

She gave me a look and trailed her eyes up and down, examining me. "What are you wearing Ruby, I thought you were wearing your school clothing?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I decided to go for something more casual since we have winter break after this weekend so I shouldn't wear them." I changed into a red hoodie with black jeans… I haven't worn this in a while so the feeling when I put it on was comfort. Under my hoodie was a red and black shirt so it was nothing special.

"Ruby… you need to get some more proper clothing, let's just get eat quickly and head down to town so I can at least get you something better."

"But… I like these clothes… they're special to me for a reason."

"Well, it looks outdated and how long have you had it?"

"Since I was little." I mumbled.

"Say that again, I couldn't hear you?"

I spoke up this time "Since I was little."

"How does it still fit you if you had it for years?"

"Someone that I will never forget gave it to me; I keep it with me so I can always remember the time I had with her."

"Oh… well I guess we shouldn't replace them, but you might need some heavy clothing if you're going to survive the winter." She did have a point; the clothing I was wearing would only keep me warm for just a little while.

"Okay, let's get going then, I'm getting hungry."

She smiled. "Okay you dunce, let's eat."

* * *

_**A couple minutes later, in the cafeteria…**_

"Then, we were surrounded by twenty beowolves."

"It was actually two." Weiss and I had ran into Nora and Ren from team JNPR, apparently they were just going to get some breakfast before heading out and Nora herself began telling stories. "Ren and I didn't know what to do… we barely had any ammo and the strength to take them down."

"We could have taken them down in a second actually." Ren said in an emotionless tone.

"So I just combat rolled around one of them and climbed onto its back."

"She wanted to see if she can get a piggy back ride with one of them so I can take a picture of it."

"That is pretty cool." I said in a chirpy voice.

Weiss glared at me. "Shh, be quiet you dunce, I want to hear more."

Nora continued her story as she ate her pancakes quickly. "Then someone out nowhere threw a piece of dynamite and it exploded, making Ren and I get blown back by the force while it blew up the beowolves into bits."

"She shot a grenade out of her grenade launcher and I was glad it didn't kill the both of us… we made it without a scratch."

"Is there more to it?!" I asked Nora in excitement.

She shook her head. "Nope… that was it."

Ren looked up at the clock close to the exit and got up. "We should get going, Nora, let's go."

"Coming Ren!" Nora replied happily and giggled. "It was nice talking to you two." Then Nora and Ren left.

"That was an awesome story!" I shouted happily.  
"It was nice, we should finish eating Ruby your cookies are getting cold and what did I tell you about only eating sweets?" Weiss asked.

I let out a groan. "You sound like my dad; I think it was _don't eat sweets when you haven't eaten anything_."

"Correct, now please get something to eat before I begin to worry for you starving."

"Aww, but I don't want to get up." I gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Can you get me something to eat pwease?"

"Are you seriously doing that and did you just say please in a different way?"

"Maybe."

I held my look for a while and I can tell she was cracking, finally she sighed. "You win; I'll get you something to eat." Weiss got up and walked close to the middle of the table where the food was at. _I love winning. _I thought and chuckled. She came back with a plateful of salad and chicken. "Here, this is something healthy, now eat."

Now I wish I hadn't won but I began eating it anyway. "It's not that bad I guess." I said as I ate.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She said and grabbed a napkin. "You love to eat like a child don't you?"

Weiss began cleaning the food that was surrounding my mouth when I was eating messy. "I mean you called me a child so why can't I act like one?" I asked.

She put down the napkin and glared. "You're a team leader now Ruby… we can't act like children forever you know."

I laughed. "Since when did you become this serious Weiss, I've never seen you like it?"

She crossed her arms and continued glaring. "I'm serious Ruby, we have to get serious and prepare for the worst... even if it the problem's not there."

I ignored her. "You worry too much Weiss... we should go to town or else we won't have time at all to do anything."

My white-haired partner huffed. "Let's just go you dolt." She replied in a voice filled with anger, got up and began walking towards the exit.

I didn't know why she was angry but it only reminded me of the first day of classes when she was angered on how I was acting. "Pfft, what did I do?" I asked in an annoyed tone as I followed.

She turned around. "We are not starting this again, not like how it was last time!" Everyone in the cafeteria turned towards us.

"Weiss, I just want to know why you're angry all of a-"

"You don't know?! You're not taking anything seriously; you still act like a child even when I try to be nice!"

I looked around, people began talking to others. "Um Weiss-"

She stopped me before I can finish telling her that people are talking about us. "No Ruby Rose, you will start acting like a leader right now, we can't just have fun forever... it has to end!"

I was beginning to feel embarrassed, people were giggling and laughing... most of it was directed at me. _Weiss has to stop but I can't just do that, it'll make things worse. _I thought. I didn't have to do anything at all once Weiss turned and saw everyone looking. "Did you really have to snap here, in front of everyone?" I asked. The fear of hearing her snap was gone, the emotion that replaced it was full on embarrassment and the only thing I wanted to do was hide.

"R-Ruby I didn't mean to-"

"Just don't..." I shouldn't have done it but I ran out of the cafeteria and went back to the dorm. Forget heading to the city, I just want to stay inside for the rest of the day... maybe for the whole winter break. What was Weiss thinking when I bailed out? I shouldn't be worried for that, what will my reputation be when everyone hears about what happened? No one will take me seriously; heck I don't think anyone will be nice to me anymore. Still, Weiss is my partner and now I wonder… will she still be my partner?

* * *

**So this, in my opinion, is not really a good chapter but I guess it'll be enough for now. Anyways, as always, take the time to leave a review so I know your opinions... in the meantime, stay classy.**


	3. Chapter 3: Working Things Out

**Today is Episode 2 of RWBY Volume 2 so I'm going to kick it into high gear to make two chapters so everyone has something to do before the premiere goes to the public… I'm a sponsor so I get to watch it early but I actually miss waiting until 6:30 PM to watch it since I remember the early days of my fanfic writing, just looking at the time as I type another chapter of Red like Roses… *sigh* I miss those days. Anyways, enough recalling stuff, here is Chapter 3…**

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. As I ran through the courtyard, away from the cafeteria, the one thing I was glad about was the fact that no one heard anything that happened in there from the outside. Everyone still wondered why I was running as I heard people talking behind me. How can something like this happen so early into the year? It's the first winter here and I'm probably going to be the first laughing stock in Beacon… that may be a new record. I ran as fast as I could, not caring about the world around me as the snow fell, a crunch heard here and there but it didn't faze me. Why didn't I use my semblance of speed to get home quicker? Was it because of the embarrassment and sadness creeping inside me that made me hesitate to use it, or was it due to the tears that began to fall from my cheeks?

I felt a mixture of feelings riling up inside me. Some of it was anger at Weiss and I asked myself something that made me feel better. _Why am I angry at her? She was right about me being childish? _Still… one person can't just snap at their friend or acquaintance right when they're in the face of the planet. I was close to my dorm but as I reached for the handle, the door opened and my sister walked out. I crashed into her and we both hit the ground with a thud and groaned.

* * *

**Yang**

"Sorry Yang." Ruby said quickly as she stood up and pulled me up.

"Why were you running Rubes, you don't do that unless-" I stopped myself and right then and there, I was asking her questions like my mouth was riding on my motorcycle Bumblebee at high speed. "Did someone hurt you? Did you get in trouble or did someone get you in trouble? If they did I will talk to them or punch them right in the face!"

"No! It's not that... something just happened and it isn't that much of a problem."

I examined my red-haired sister's face. "Why were you crying Ruby?" I asked as I noticed traces of tears.

"They were tears of joy when I realized I got a perfect score today on a test."

I raised a brow. "It's a Saturday; we don't test in the weekends."

"I went to Professor Ports class and asked for one." she replied.

I shook my head. "You are a terrible liar Ruby Rose. I want the truth, and I want it now or else I'll go asking around for it."

Her eyes widened. "No don't do that! I'll tell you okay so you won't hurt anyone because of it." When I _ask around _for answers, things don't end pretty and my sister knows that well so I wasn't surprised when she exclaimed that.

"Okay, then what is the problem… I haven't you seen like this for years?" I asked, waiting for her reason of why she's like this.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss… she embarrassed me in front of everyone at the cafeteria."

I was confused. "Why would she do that, I thought she was your partner?"

"It was my fault, I was acting like a kid and that just got her angry… she was right when she snapped at me in front of them. I'm a leader now… not just some kid with awesome weapons." She said softly in a saddened voice.

I put a hand on her shoulder and said in my famous sister-like voice. "We do need to have fun sometimes but I don't think she should have done that… I guess she's just worried and want's the best for you."

"But the best isn't being shouted at in front of everyone Yang! What if people laugh at me now when I roam the halls or they pick on me like I'm a low-life and-"

I stopped her as she said that as my fist tightened a bit "You are not a low-life Ruby! You're special… the youngest to get into this school and the most talented person I've seen. Don't let something like that get you down or make you feel embarrassed, she made a point across and don't think you're the only leader that just had that happen to you. Team leaders will get that now and then but it gives them a lesson that the person wanted to have a point across. Take Weiss's word seriously and improve on that."

Ruby looked down for a second, and then she wrapped her arms around me and smiled. "Thanks sis… that's something I remember."

I smiled back. "Now, if someone does try to pick on you, just say the word and I'll make sure to have a talk with them."

"I'm still not sure if I should." Ruby said and chuckled. "Anyways, I don't want to head out anymore so I'm going to take a nap since I woke up early this morning."

"Alright, just make sure you talk to ice queen because I get the feeling that you two need some things worked out." She gave me a nod and walked in our dorm. _I think I should give her some alone time too. _I thought and peeked inside, looking for Blake. "Hey Blakey! Wanna head out to the city?" I asked the faunus, who was sitting next to her shelves of books, reading.

She looked up and I swayed my head towards Ruby, signaling her that we should leave her be. Blake closed her book, placed it back where it used to be and got up. "Okay, but what are we going to do there?" she asked.

I smiled. "I think I already have something planned."

* * *

**Weiss**

Why did I snap at the wrong time? That time, I didn't care about what was going on around me… and that was the worst part of it all. I was oblivious to the people around us and I snapped at my partner right in front of them. My heart sunk when Ruby ran out the door. _What have I done? _I thought and mentally kicked myself. I stood there for a few moments; the students went back to socializing with each other, some still talking about what had happened. I should have gone after her to apologize but I couldn't… I was frozen in place. I can't talk to her like this… not when she's saddened. Instead, I walked out the cafeteria and went towards the library. _Studying might help calm me down… then I'll go talk to her. _

A couple of minutes later, I was still troubled. I can't stop thinking about Ruby and a few moments later, I gave up on studying and buried my head in the book. "I really need to talk to Ruby." I said softly to myself and got up, closing the book and putting it away in its rightful place. The red-haired girl can only be in one place right now and that's our team dorm. I began walking until I bumped into a familiar blonde girl. "Yang? What are you doing here…" I stopped and saw Blake with her, "and what's Blake doing here too?"

She crossed her arms and gave me a smirk. "I heard about what happened earlier today."

The world stopped right there, my eyes widened and I took a step back. "If you're here looking for me, then you don't have to because I'm going to apologize to Ruby."

Yang chuckled as she noticed my fear. "Don't worry, I'm not going to explode like Ruby did on our first day here but you shouldn't apologize on what you did… I mean, you were trying to make a point with her."

The world resumed its course and I became confused. "But where I made my point was wrong… I shouldn't have snapped there in front of so much people."

"Well, you can apologize for that but not for snapping at her for something she has to be."

"Aren't you going to beat me up for embarrassing her though, I mean I do deserve it?" I asked. _Wait! Why am I asking!? Oh great Weiss, give her an idea she would gladly take. _I thought and kicked myself again mentally.

"Trust me, I would but if I did then that would have been one of the dumbest reasons why. Just go back to our dorm, she's taking a nap there and I suggest you two work some things out."

"I know she's there and what do you mean by _work things out_?"

She walked away with Blake following. "You'll know when you talk to her."

I turned around towards the facility where the dormitories are at and I sighed. "Let's talk Ruby."

* * *

**I purposely made a cliffhanger there… hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all enjoy EPISODE 2 OF VOLUME 2! The next chapter will come up a few hours after the public release of the episode so in the meantime, stay classy!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Red Rose

**Here is chapter 4 after a kind of long wait, very sorry but I just thought about a lot of things and I don't want to hold up the story any more than I have to, so here it is… also there is a touch of writer's block so forgive me if it isn't as good of quality as my other chapters...**

* * *

I opened the door to our team door slowly… making sure not to wake Ruby as I walked in. I went to her bunk which was above mine and climbed onto it, and then I gently shook her with my hand. "Ruby wake up." I murmured as I shook her.

Her eyes slowly opened, silver orbs directed at me. "Weiss?" she called in a soft and tired voice.

"Yes… it's Weiss, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Yeah, sure… I need to talk to you too."

I sighed. "I… think you should talk first." Ruby opened her mouth but I can tell she hesitated. "It's alright Ruby… you can tell me."

She sat up and looked at me in sadness, and then she gripped both of my hands. "I'm still a bit angry about you snapping at me in public but I deserved that. I was acting like a kid and ignored what you said… I do need to get serious and start acting like a team leader."

I squeezed her hand a bit when she said that. "I'm sorry for snapping at you right there in front of everyone… it wasn't right of me and even though I was trying to make a point, I shouldn't have done that when I was oblivious to everything around me."

Her grip became tighter, her knuckles almost white. "It's alright Weiss... I can't stay mad at you because you're my partner. I just hope you can make that up to me later."

"I promise Ruby, I'll try to make it up during the break."

"Thank you." I smiled and she smiled back.

"If you want, we can do some shopping in the city?" I asked.

Her expression brightened. "Okay, I was getting bored in here and that was the plan from the start so let's get going."

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the city of Vale; we left Beacon and made our way there in just a matter of minutes. Ruby was excited, looking around the city and sometimes roaming away from me, making me have to watch her. "Ruby, if you just wander off and get lost, I'll get worried." I said which made her pout.

"Fine… so where do you want to shop at first?" Ruby asked in a chirpy voice.

"Why don't you choose Ruby?" I offered but she laughed with a pinch of sarcasm.

"Nah, you wouldn't like them since they're cheap and not as great as the fancy clothing shops you go to."

I shook my head. "I insist Ruby, I want to make up what happened earlier to you by starting small with letting you choose where we pick out our clothing."

The red-haired girl stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky as if she were lost in thought. "Well… there is one place I haven't gone to in a while, follow me." Ruby began walking ahead of me and I followed with curiousness. _In a while… I wonder why? _I thought as we went towards her desired destination.

* * *

We stood in front of a red and black colored store called The Red Rose. I can tell why Ruby would go to a clothing store like this but I still wondered why she said she hasn't been here for a while. She slowly opened the door into the store and entered, silent as she walked in. The interior of the store followed the title heavily since the walls were painted a rose red and there was a rose symbol sketched onto it. It wasn't as big as the many clothing stores I would usually go to but it was a decent size and had good quality clothing for the people that had a little more to spend. We were greeted by a man who looked older than us, probably in his thirties, and he had brown hair in a straight medium style. "Hello, welcome to The Red Rose, how can we- wait, is that you Ruby?" the man asked in a surprised tone.

Ruby gave him a smile. "Hey Vincent, it's been a while."

The man known as Vincent widened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "It's been forever Ruby! Where have you been all this time, I was worried sick?"

"Well, some things came up and I couldn't hang out here for a while." she replied. I shook Ruby's shoulder and asked her how she knew him. "He knew my family for a long time and he's so awesome because he used to be a hunter when I was little."

Vincent chuckled. "Well too bad you didn't see much of how _awesome _I was back then since you were barely old enough to understand what I did. Now you know me as the owner of this fine store." He looked behind us as if he was waiting for someone to come but he grew confused. "Where's Summer, I thought she would be here?" he asked but then I noticed a change of expression in Ruby when he had asked.

"Um…" Ruby turned to me before speaking, "Weiss could you stay outside for a few minutes, I have to tell Vincent something in private?"

I didn't want to ask why since she had asked for privacy so I just gave her a nod and walked out the store. _Why did she want me to leave them alone… is it something bad, and who's Summer? _I thought, so many questions flew around in my head but I didn't want to ask Ruby straight out. I closed the door and peeked in through a small tinted panel on it; even though it wasn't right I needed to know what's going on in there. I couldn't hear them at all and it was a bit dark but what I saw before me made me look away. Ruby was speaking to him, and then suddenly, the man broke into tears and buried his face in her shoulder. _What did she tell him? _I wish I knew the answer to that thought. I never liked seeing people cry, stranger or family, I just can't bear seeing that emotion but now it only made me want to ask the red-cloaked girl the question I thought of when Vincent mentioned Summer even more. Is she maybe another sister of Ruby and Yang? That doesn't make sense, she would have mentioned her once or twice during our time at Beacon or was it something else that I don't know about.

* * *

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed the time pass by until someone poked my right shoulder. "Weiss are you okay?" I turned around to see Ruby giving me a concerned look.

I wanted to ask her who the mysterious woman was but it would be rude of me to ask straight out. I sighed. "I'm alright Ruby, just thinking about some things."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't think you need to know for now." I replied and gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Ruby stared for a few more seconds, her expression worried but she lightened up and returned to her cheery self. "Well we should start shopping for some clothes." We walked back in and I noticed that Vincent has composed himself back to a joyful mood after the few minutes Ruby and I talked outside, it made me wonder more into questioning. _I must really love to question things. _I thought and sighed. _Just focus on shopping with Ruby Weiss. _"It's winter so there's coats and hoodies that are mostly for sale, so since you owe me, I'm going to pick out your clothes."

Wait what, Ruby shopping for me? That's preposterous! "Ruby Rose, I will not let you do such a thing." I can hear the owner of the store laughing behind us which made him receive a death glare as I turned my head towards him.

"Okay I'll stop; anyways I haven't been introduced to you." Vincent said which reminded me that I haven't given him a proper introduction to myself which is strange since most people would know me.

I cleared my throat and introduced myself. "The name's Weiss, Weiss Schnee. I'm Ruby's partner at Beacon."

His eyes widened. "Wait a minute, the Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?!" He asked with his voice raised and in surprise by my presence.

"Yes." I said simply and he quickly recomposed himself.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm just so surprised to see someone that comes from a very rich and known family."

"It happens so It's okay." I replied and smiled.

"Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your shopping here, I try my best to give every customer great service… even though I'm the only person running this place."

"I see, well thank you very much." He gave me a grin and I turned back around to see Ruby with a bundle of clothing in her hands.

"Here, try these and see if they fit." She said in a chirpy tone and handed them to me.

I went to one of the fitting rooms at the back of the store and entered, the door closing softly behind me. "I just hope it does look good on me." I said softly and began changing into them. My red-haired partner had given me a pair of black jeans that I can already grow to hate but I decided to just put them on. "At least they're not a full black color." I looked at the next piece of clothing in front of me and I sighed in relief. It was a faded blue plaid shirt with no patterns; I remember wearing these to company meetings so I felt a sense of nostalgia when I examined them. _Those times were better than being with my father. _I thought since I didn't want anyone to hear, even though no one may be outside the room I'm in.

Suddenly, I heard someone knock on my door. "I forgot something." It was Ruby and she slid something under the door since it can fit almost anything in. She had forgotten a faded blue pair of sneakers which almost made me think of it as a joke.

"You can't be serious Ruby?" I said. I absolutely loathe any other form of shoe other than the high heeled boots I wear.

"I'm serious, you have to wear them."

I groaned. "Fine, but it's only because I have to and it has my favorite color."

"Blue is your favorite color?" she asked.

I sighed. "Just go away, I need to finish changing."

"Okay, I just hope you like it." she walked away and I went back to changing. As I took off my boots and replaced them with the sneakers she gave me, I felt like I became shorter. _I just hope she doesn't make fun of my height. _I thought and turned back around to the seat. The last piece of clothing was a blue hoodie. I can see that she wanted to make sure that they stayed to the color of clothing I wear, if that wasn't obvious enough with the shirt and shoes but the black jeans were different than I would wear.

After putting it on, I opened the door and walked out. "I'm done." I said.

Ruby turned around and stared in awe. "You look great in those clothes." I turned to look at the mirror and it wasn't a second yet for me to turn away.

"I look like an idiot." I replied.

"I think it looks good on you, I mean you wear pricey clothing a lot so I was expecting you to say something like that."

"Wearing clothing that's expensive doesn't mean I have a taste for rich clothing only."

"Then you don't mind wearing those for a day, c'mon let's buy them and go somewhere else."

"Ruby I didn't mean-" Before I could say anything else, Ruby Rose was walking away towards checkout. I groaned, folded my other clothes, put them in a shopping bag and turned to Vincent that was walking over to the same place as my partner. "Can I just buy them while wearing them, it'll take forever to change out of these clothes and put on my old clothing and I don't want Ruby waiting so-"

He turned around and cut me off. "You know, I'll just make this a once in a lifetime offer since you're Ruby's friend. They're on the house."

Ruby's eyes widened and laughed nervously. "Aww c'mon Vincent, you don't need to do that, I mean we're like best friends and stuff but I don't want you to lose money by giving away clothes." He gestured her to lean in closer and he whispered something to her, quietly enough that I couldn't hear, the she leaned back. "Alright, if you say so, let's go Weiss." she said in a serious tone.

"Are you sure, I mean I shouldn't just-"

"It's fine don't worry about it." she replied in a tone filled with sadness.

"Ruby… is something wrong?" I asked, noticing her change of voice.

"It's nothing really, I just want to head back before it gets dark, I mean we've been here for a few hours actually."

"Oh… o-okay." I replied and followed her out, removing the price tags on my new clothes as I did. As we got outside, I felt so much warmer from wearing these clothes than my combat attire. "You know Ruby, I could get used to wearing these." I said.

She continued walking but turned her head and grinned. "I knew they would work… plus you may think you look bad but like I said earlier, you look good in them."

I blushed. "If you say so Ruby."

* * *

**FINALLY! Sorry for the shouting but man this took forever (top that with a very tiny writer's block) and plus it's a longer chapter than the others so enjoy it. Anyways, I'm back and it's to stay that way unless I get some sort of permanent writer's block which will never happen so expect some content from me. I have two weeks of summer and I didn't write as much as I thought I would but that doesn't matter, you guys want stories, I'll give them to you as long as it stays like that. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Risk of Hypothermia

**Alright I don't have much to say other than to review the chapters, I really need to know how they are because I tend to freak out when no one reviews them… anyways here is Chapter 5 and I'm wondering why I'm freaking out on how many people are reading this story… I mean the viewer count is going up in a steady pace as Red like Roses but I just want this story to be read more than The Threat After Us since that barely has more viewers than Hunted…**

* * *

"Weiss, this is too much don't you think?" Ruby asked. We stood in front of a restaurant that was colored red and white… well that was the theme actually. Business men and women walked into the restaurant which made me notice Ruby beginning to look nervous. "This is too rich for my blood, plus we're not even wearing fancy clothes and-"

I shushed her and told her in a reassuring voice. "We're here as the last part of my apology and I wanted it to be worth it so don't worry about it."

"But you don't need to do anything else like buy dinner Weiss, letting me pick out your clothes and taking me to that shop to get supplies is enough." After leaving Vincent's clothing store, Ruby had asked if she can get some supplies for school and I agreed; now she was carrying a black and red one-strap backpack.

"Are you sure Ruby?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Even if we barely did anything, that doesn't mean you need to find more ways to make it up to me… to be honest I had fun." Ruby looked back at the street behind her and I did the same, people were closing stores early and wearing heavy clothing. "A blizzard's coming soon and we need to head back or else we'll get caught in it and from what I heard, it won't be a good idea if we do."

"If it sounds that serious, then we should." I replied and we began heading towards the airship transportation station. As we got there, we noticed that there wasn't an airship heading to Beacon. "That's strange, there's always an airship waiting for students, why isn't it here?"

"For those that are waiting for an airship, we regret to inform you that we will be closing early due to the heavy weather alert, this isn't a light blizzard and it proves to be a danger for flight so we advise you to seek shelter until the blizzard blows over. All flight plans for right now and later will be rescheduled so you will not need to buy another flight ticket. As for the students of Beacon Academy; please come back later and the airship will be ready to transport you back to your school."

Ruby groaned. "We just came running from the city and now we need to find shelter?!" she exclaimed.

I sighed. "There's no use in arguing about it Ruby, we need to find shelter and quickly." She nodded and we went back to the city.

* * *

"Well… this is taking longer than expected." Ruby said as we ran around town, seeking a place to stay. As we crossed streets left and right, every store or hotel was overflowing with civilians trying to do the same as us.

"I wonder why there is just so many people here today." I thought aloud.

Ruby laughed nervously. "Um… it's winter break and there are a lot of discount and clearance sales going on so that could be the reason."

"Well there must have been big sales, anyways, have you spotted a place we can stay?" I asked. She shook her head and was beginning to look worried, snow began falling lightly from the sky which only made the tension grow. "Don't worry; I'm sure there will be some establishment that isn't filled."

"B-but what if we don't?" Ruby asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. "Don't say things like that, we need to stay positive!"

"Aren't you seeing what I'm seeing Weiss?! There is no place I see that is allowing any more people, we need to improvise!" she exclaimed.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?!" I replied.

She looked up at the falling snow for a few minutes, I can tell she was trying her best to find safety but as time passed by, I got the feeling we were going to have no options left. _I'm not dying of hypothermia nor am I going to die here! _I screamed repeatedly in my thoughts. I didn't notice she was done when I felt her tap my shoulder, I turned to look at her and hoped for a plan b. "There's one place I used to go to when I was little but it's kind of far away. If we use our semblances, we may be able to make it before the blizzard sets in." I gave her a nod and she smiled. "Alright, we should get going, follow me." I made a glyph underneath me and waited for Ruby to take off. She flew ahead, leaving rose petals behind her as I activated my glyphs to follow. There was one problem with this though; using my semblance tires me since I have to focus on them so it didn't take long for me to shout at Ruby to slow down. "But we're still far away Weiss; we won't make it before-"

Right on cue, a huge gust of wind had passed and my visibility was lowered due to the heavy snowfall. "It's already here Ruby!" I shouted over the loud gusts of wind.

I could barely hear Ruby at this rate. "Activate your aura!"

I did as she said and the chilly weather was numbed, my aura giving me resistance against the horrifying weather. "We need to stick together Ruby!" I shouted.

"What?!" She shouted back, I could see her but she was so far away.

"We need to stick together!" I never thought I would feel my aura become faint, the blue glow on my body about to fade away. _Please… keep going! _I commanded mentally, trying to keep myself going. I couldn't see or hear Ruby now, the feeling of loneliness creeping up on me. Did she leave me… no she wouldn't right? I continued treading through the blizzard, I'm glad I had aura or else everyone would be telling me it's suicide to do such a thing. My blue glow flickered, it hadn't been an hour since I activated my aura and it was about to give way. "Ruby?!" I shouted through the whiteness of the snow but I was given no response. _Just keep going the direction Ruby was going… maybe it's just straight ahead and I won't need to take a turn. _I thought, trying to keep myself calm.

* * *

I began seeing trees in the distance. _That couldn't be right; did she mention anything about a forest? _I tried going back to when Ruby had talked about her suggestion but when I did, all I could think about was her and what might be happening right now. I was too worried about my partner and myself and now I could feel the chilling weather full force thanks to my aura being depleted. _We were supposed to shop for heavier winter clothing. I can't believe I forgot! _I thought and mentally kicked myself. I shivered and hugged myself for warmth; my own movements were being controlled by the wind, making me move to the left and right. Not finding signs of where my partner was or hearing her voice only made the fear inside me grow. "Ruby! If you're out here, please respond!" I shouted, hoping she was nearby… still no response. I was trembling, the small efforts of giving myself heat was not working and a few moments later, I stumbled to the ground. _No… get back up. _

I was not sure if this forest was safe and I don't want to find out like this. I didn't want to get eaten by the grimm if they were around. I tried to force myself back up but I was already feeling numb and my legs gave way. All I can feel is the cold snow all around me and the tears that were beginning to flow from my cheeks. "Ruby…" I called weakly. My eyes began to close slowly until I heard rustling behind me. I turned myself around to see what it was and noticed a huge black form in front of me. My heart stopped right then and there. My worst fear was there, looking at me with vicious eyes; it was an Ursa that happened to notice me lying down in the snow. I made myself an easy victim didn't I? It lowered its head down and sniffed me. At that moment I stopped breathing, hoping it didn't know that I was still alive, then it pushed me to see if I would react but I kept myself from doing anything. After that, it lifted me up by its paws and placed me on its back, the solid feeling of its bony plates making me flinch but the creature didn't notice.

_Where is it going to take me? _I asked myself mentally as it began walking to an unknown destination. That thought didn't scare me the most; it was the second one that popped up as we got farther from where I was. _Will I ever be found?_

* * *

**Finally… I had to say that again but man this was one hell of a chapter to write, anyways, I had a feeling writer's block did fuck this one up (pardon my language) so I would really appreciate me to leave reviews telling me how it was. I didn't sleep that much today and this took me about three days to finish, more than half of it being finished on the day it would be published. I can say I had about an hour of sleep on me as I was typing it so there could be some grammatical errors. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Heiress's Worst Fear

**-I updated faster hooray! Here's chapter 6 everyone… hope you enjoy…**

* * *

**Ruby**

I had reached the very place that I thought of as shelter since I was a child. It was a brightly lit cave and was decorated with many drawings that could be the artistic ability of Yang and I as little kids. It was great for shelter, sometimes in the winter when Yang and I went exploring, either rain or a blizzard suddenly happened and we would always find ourselves in this one cave. That had been years ago because of what I would only call _the incident _happened and my sister and I couldn't come here anymore. Now it's being used in an emergency situation and as the time passed by, I was getting worried for my partner. _Where are you Weiss? _I thought, hoping she would just magically appear from the whiteness of the blizzard and enter the cave.

I wonder what had happened when we treaded through the storm. Weiss shouted at me to do something but I didn't hear her clearly. I thought she was talking about the storm itself but now I realized I had made a huge mistake. Weiss isn't like me... she can't just use her semblance for a very long time. _I just ran off… why did I do that?! She's probably going to die because of me! _I screamed in my mind and face palmed. I can't stay in here knowing that I put my partners life at risk, I need to head out. Looking around, I had found a huge set of glow sticks I had made long ago that are much brighter than normal ones. I remembered the time a small blizzard had set in and I tested them out, they glowed brightly through the whiteness of the snow but will they work in this blizzard? There was only one way to find out. I walked back to the cave entrance, I'm putting my life at risk when I head out there but I don't care anymore. "I'll find you Weiss." I whispered into the blizzard and walked out, beginning to leave my trail of glow sticks as I did. I looked back once I walked far enough and I knew for sure that they will work. I turned back around and continued walking, hoping to find clues of my partner's whereabouts.

* * *

A couple more steps later and I had noticed something on the ground. I bent down and looked closely, realizing that it was Weiss's rapier, Myrtenaster. _Oh no… she must have got into trouble. _I thought and grew worried. _Wait… I can just look at it and pinpoint the direction of where she went… if that's even possible. _I remembered how Weiss has her rapier sheathed on the right side of her hips since she's left-handed. If it fell and the tip of the blade was pointing behind me, then she may have fled in the direction in front of her but it isn't pointing like that. It was pointing what could be northeast and that made things complicated. _Going backwards isn't possible since I came from that direction so maybe the northwest. _I thought and looked in that direction. I was beginning to shiver. It was either to go with my gut and risk hypothermia or head back, I picked up Myrtenaster and sheathed it on my right side and walked further into the storm. I hope she ran off, I don't even know what I would do if she got kidnapped instead of that.

* * *

**Weiss**

Where am I? Why am I not freezing to death anymore? I opened my eyes slowly and realized that I'm inside a dark cave; the only source of light was from the outside. I looked around very slowly and wondered how I got here, that was until it was answered with a growl. My body froze at the sound and I remembered what had happened before I passed out, an Ursa had seen me and thought I was dead so it had taken me to what could be its den. Now it knows that its feast will have to wait; I got up slowly, noticing that I wasn't feeling numb anymore but still shivering violently and turned to the Grimm that stood behind me, easily towering my own self. I went to grab Myrtenaster on the right side of my hip and realized that it wasn't there, my eyes widening. _I took it with me, did I drop it?! _I screamed mentally and looked back up at the Grimm's blood red eyes. It's out for blood now, its left paw moved with force towards me, the claws on it proving to be a threat. I combat rolled to my left, barely missing the deadly claws but I didn't stick the landing and stumbled towards the ground.

I still felt weak; I have to remember that because moving like that will make me vulnerable to its attacks. I tried to activate my aura but it only caused more exhaustion, I have to escape but if I try running out into the cold and blistering weather, I'll never survive. The cave only goes in deeper but what if Ruby's looking for me, I have to avoid the decision to go deeper or my partner will have a harder time finding me. The Ursa roared in anger and rushed towards me like a bull, I sprinted towards the entrance and turned to meet with its black paw. I braced for impact and was knocked back towards a wall. I groaned as I hit the wall and tried to get back up but the creature of darkness was already on me and it gave another blow to my chest, knocking me outside into the chilling blizzard.

My eyes focused on the new color that appeared on the white snow, one that I was always afraid to see… a blood red liquid… my own blood. It felt so warm but was painful to see. The Ursa had gotten my chest and the terrible wound made me scream in pain. I tried to cover it by wrapping an arm on it but it only stained my clothing. The Grimm got closer to me, and it sunk its claw onto the arm covering the wound, I let out another scream but it was a cry for help. After all the blood that had drained out of me, I was a mess. The Ursa continued creating wounds, torturing me without mercy and only making the pain worse. I was going to be dead soon, I looked out into the whiteness of where I feel like my partner is out there and I called out softly. "Help me Ruby." Then I closed my eyes and waited for my horrible end until I heard a familiar voice.

"Weiss!" My eyes snapped open; adrenaline pouring into me to keep them open but my vision was blurry.

Tears poured out of my eyes in relief. "Ruby…" I managed to say weakly.

I can see the anger emitting from her, she let out a war cry and slashed the creature hurting me into pieces. "You hurt my partner you MONSTER!" she exclaimed as the blood splattered onto her clothing, but she still continued giving the Ursa brutality. Its whimpers died out and the Grimm was unrecognizable, then Ruby stopped, breathing heavily. Then she turned around and dropped her weapon Crescent Rose and fell onto her knees beside me. "Weiss… this is all my fault."

I lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek gently. "Shh, it's going to be okay Ruby."

Tears were raining down her cheeks and she looked around, panicking. "Someone, please help!" she yelled. "Anyone!" She buried her face in my neck, crying loudly. "Please don't leave me Weiss… I can't do anything without you!"

I began feeling numb. "R-Ruby… can I tell you s-something?"

She lifted her head and looked at me. "W-what is it Weiss?"

Her silver eyes beamed onto me. They looked so beautiful... ever since I met Ruby, I had a strange feeling of longing. She understood me more than anyone and didn't like me just because of my status as heiress. We were friends... and I didn't want to die now. The realization of my feelings for her just came to me and they poured out right then and there to the crying girl. "I... love you... Ruby." Her eyes widened but mine closed, I felt completely numb now... I'm very close to death.

* * *

In front of me, I see a tiny orb of light far away from me. _That's... my way up there... to heaven. _I thought but something nagged at me. _I can't die now... I need to go back. _

Then all of a sudden, I noticed someone familiar appear in front of me. My eyes widened when I saw her face, blue eyes like mine and white hair but instead of my side ponytail, it was let down straight like I would do when I'm going to bed. "Hello Weiss." she said.

Her voice was angelic and soft. I recognized that voice easily. This person had been dead for a long time, back when I was a little girl. She was the only other person I was close to than Ruby, but she was in my family. Out of my state of shock, only one word left my mouth. "Mother?"

She held out her hand. "Come with me... I can finally be with my little angel?" she said, my hearts strings were pulling at this moment.

I backed away a bit and looked down sadly. "I can't mother, there's someone that I need to go back to." I replied.

I looked back up and noticed her smile. "You've grown so much Weiss... now you have found your special someone. I'm so proud of you."

"You saw it all... didn't you?"

She nodded. "I've been with you this whole time, watching over you."

"I don't want to be dead mother... I want to go back to her, be with her!" I fell on my knees and cried.

I felt her hand being placed on my shoulder. "It's okay sweetie... I would do the same too... but you're not dead yet."

My eyes widened and I looked back up at her. "I-I'm not?"

She gave me a nod. "You're still here... you would have already been _up there_ with me if you were."

"How long do I have?" I asked, hoping she knew the answer.

Then I noticed her expression change as she looked behind me, it was filled with horror. "No... they're here." my mother said.

"Who's here?" I asked, and then I turned to look in the direction she was looking and noticed the pairs of blood red eyes beaming at me from afar. My eyes widened and I stood up. "No... not them." I began to tremble in fear. It's the Grimm... they're coming to avenge their fallen one.

My mother pulled me away. "We can't fight back here Weiss... we can only run."

"But I need to stay!" I exclaimed, trying to pry myself off of her.

"But you'll die!" She shouted in fear.

I pulled away. "Mother... I need to stay... I'm too young to go up there and it's not my time yet. How long do I have left before I can go back?"

She calmed down and looked at me. "You only have a couple of seconds left... your lover is trying to get you help and she's close."

I looked back at the creatures of darkness. I can't fight back but I can give Ruby time. I noticed my rapier was sheathed and I pulled it out, then I changed the chamber to ice. "You can go now mother... I'll buy time."

She pulled me into a hug and cried. "Please be safe." She said softly.

"I will." I replied and gave her a reassuring smile. Then she pulled away, looked at me for one last time and ran towards the small orb of light in the distance. "I love you mother." I said softly, and then I turned around and focused on the enemy in front of me. In an instant, I began my defense tactics, forming a barrier that blocked their path. They climbed over it with no problem which made me growl, the next waves of barriers grew bigger and reinforced to the point that they have to claw their way through… they were nearing me though. In a final attempt to defend myself, I stabbed the blade of my rapier into the ground and activated a few glyphs around me, and then I was surrounded by ice. All around me, I can hear the sound of Beowolves and Ursa clawing their way through the ice. I collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from using so much dust and glyphs. I began praying to be taken out of here in time before they break through. A few more seconds had passed and their growls and bloodthirsty roars grew louder.

_Please get me out of here! _I screamed in my head repeatedly. I grew scared as I saw their fur, they were so close. One more deafening roar and a few claws through ice later and the ice around me began breaking in pieces. I screamed in fear and covered myself, not wanting to see what will become of me, and then I heard a gunshot… no multiple gunshots. I uncovered my sight and noticed a girl in a red hood fighting off the Grimm that had tried to eat me. _Ruby. _I thought and rained tears of joy. When she had killed them all, she turned around and offered a hand. "Let's go Weiss."

I nodded and grabbed her hand to help me up. "Thank you Ruby." Then we closed the gap between each other suddenly and connected lips, I closed my eyes and relaxed in her warm embrace. When I opened them back up, I was on a bed in what obviously is a hospital… my lips still connected with the girl I confessed my love to.

Ruby pulled back and said in a soft voice. "I love you too Weiss."

* * *

**So I made it longer just because you guys deserve it… I don't have writers block anymore but man this was so hard to write. Anyways, as always, leave a review of your opinion on this chapter and the story so far and I'll be back with another chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7: A Rose Whitened by Snow

**School started and as a high schooler, I think it'll be hell for me to balance my schedule for writing so I gotta put some thought into that… I just hope I will have free time. Anyways here is chapter 7… it took longer for this chapter to come out since I got kinda lazy and Writer's Block returned with Procrastination in the bundle too xD**

**Also, I got to play Metro: Last Light recently after so long and (don't spoil the game because I'm not done with story) I was listening to some awesome and emotional music from the game so why don't you guys look its soundtrack up. I prefer Last Light (Piano and Guitar Versions), Echoes of The Past (Guitar Version), and Into Sunset (that's seriously what it's called if some of you don't know)…**

* * *

**Ruby**

I looked down at the pair of blue eyes aiming right at me. _Why haven't I figured it out sooner…? I love her. _I thought and grinned. "I'm glad you found me Ruby… I was so cold out there, when I got lost I-I didn't know what to do and-"

I stopped her from finishing as I intertwined my fingers with her pale fingers on the hand she had raised. "I'm here now Weiss… we're not out there anymore." I said and tightened my hold accidentally, making her wince. Her hand was so cold, how long had she been out there in the blizzard?

"How did we get here, this is the Vale hospital and isn't that far from where we were?" she asked.

I shook my head. "The blizzard made things hard for me to see but I realized that you were close to the city… also, I found your weapon out there." I used my other hand to grab Myrtenaster and showed it to her, and then I placed it on a desk next to her. "Weiss… I'm sorry for leaving you out there; I should have thought more carefully and not have gone ahead. It was so stupid of me to do that." I lowered my head, not wanting to look at her.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Ruby, look at me." I did what she said and was staring at a calm white-haired girl. "Just promise me this, we stick together okay?" I gave her a nod and she smiled. "Ruby… how long do I need to stay here?"

I thought for a moment and tried to remember what the doctor had told me when they had finished treating her wounds. He had said that she needed to be hospitalized for a week and then she can go back to Beacon but it's really another week and a half of being in a bed and taking it easy. I explained to her the recovery process as I thought about it, my partner only nodding in confirmation which seemed strange to me. "Um… aren't you a bit… well angry about this since you won't be able to do anything?" I asked nervously, bracing myself in case she snapped.

The answer she gave me instead was a shake of her head. "I understand completely, I'm still terrified from… dying though." Weiss replied and trembled. "I couldn't… feel anything after so much of my blood poured out. That's all I could see… red, then I wasn't there anymore and I saw-" She stopped herself and a single tear was shed.

"Don't cry Weiss..." I hugged her tightly, "it's over now, and we need to stop thinking about it."

I can feel her arms wrapping around me and tightening. "Don't leave me okay?"

I gasped softly, my eyes widening a bit and then I whispered to her ear. "Never... just as long as you do the same."

She replied in the same way. "I will never leave you Ruby... I'm your partner right?"

I pulled back a bit, my head tilted to the side and my expression worried. "Just a partner?" I asked, almost eliciting a whimper.

She smiled and pulled me back. "No you dunce... I mean more than that actually; I will be your own lover."

I chuckled. "Okay miss romance, we don't need to go that far… I want to keep this as a secret from the others."

Then my worst fears came true. "What secret Ruby?" I turned around and noticed that my sister was standing at the door, a huge smirk marked on her face. "Did I just hear you two talking like a couple?"

Sweat beaded off my forehead. "U-um… no you didn't sis, you were probably just daydreaming of that." _Great job on stuttering Ruby. _I thought and mentally kicked myself in the head. I decided to change the subject before she catches on quickly. "So why are you here, I thought you were in class with Blake?" I asked curiously, my nervousness gone in a flash.

She tilted her head sideways a bit for a second and tilted it back and shrugged. "We couldn't just continue going to them if we were worried about our teammates the whole time, also the cat's here too." _At least they didn't find out about Weiss and I. Well… so I think. _

Behind her, the door opened and a familiar black-haired girl walked in. "Hello Ruby… how's Weiss doing?"

I turned to the ice queen and wondered why she hadn't been talking, that was until I noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. "She's sleeping but doing okay… Weiss just needs to stay here for a while." I said softly to the cat faunus. "You wouldn't believe how long I've been here… maybe-"

"For hours we know Ruby, you told us that you would be here for a while last night." my sister said, finishing the sentence for me.

"Oh." All of a sudden I yawned. "Man thanks for reminding me of how long I've been here Yang… I forgot that I stayed up all night until now. If it's alright with you two, I'll be taking a nap now."

"But Ruby, there is something we need to tell you and it's important." Blake said, her tone serious.

I fought myself to stay awake. "W-what is it?"

"The ice queen's father is coming after he heard what had happened to her."

My eyes widened and I was back in full gear. "WHAT?! BUT WHO COULD HAVE-"

"Really? I mean, it's not like anyone saw you carrying someone bleeding to death towards the hospital." Yang said sarcastically.

"But the blizzard was barely dying out when I got… oh… I forgot there were people getting out of shelter when I was in town."

"At least no one posted something about that on BaseBook or something." Blake replied, doing the same as Yang and putting sarcasm in her voice.

Yang laughed. "That website sucks Blake!"

"Yeah… it does."

I grew confused. "Wait, if no one did that then how did-"

Outside the room, we heard a man shouting and it only grew louder which meant he was getting closer. "Where is my daughter, she better not have gotten into any shenanigans or there will be consequences!"

Blake sighed. "Here. He. Comes." Yang and the cat stepped away from the door and it slammed open.

A white-haired man with a white business suit marched in, towering over Weiss and I. _He is so big. _I thought and gulped. "Are you Ruby Rose?" he asked, anger present in his voice.

I was growing scared, it sounds like he wants to kill me. "Yes." I said with all my courage mustered up.

He lowered his head to the same level as me and gave me an ice cold stare, blue eyes not daring to blink. "How did my daughter end up here because of a mutt. like. you?" he asked coldly.

I couldn't speak right. "We um… went uh… shopping?"

Yang saluted me and said in a voice filled with courage. "It was an honor being your sister Ruby… but you're dead."

I gulped. _She couldn't be any more right than now._

* * *

**So… BaseBook reference for those of you that watch RvB… writer's block sucks so here is a couple hashtags I came up with while making this chapter which expresses my frustration. and lazyness**

**#SchoolStarts #A lot of papers #No words for days #420blazeit in games #too lazy #procrastination #talks with girlfriend #Snow is needed #WhiteRose #Distractions #Writer's Block [and last but not least] #Fuck Bitches Get Money by Winstar, Skilled Milk, and TheDarkenedRose (Winstar = 0 Fucks Given xD)**

**Anyways as always, stay classy my readers… also if you get bored and like the Metro series, I have a playthrough of Metro 2033 Redux for PC on my YouTube channel (linked on my bio) so if you want to waste time, check that out. **

**That last hashtag… never mind, we'll let you guys imagine what I mean by that xD**


	8. Chapter 8: The Rose's New Enemy

**Here is another chapter written in two days, I took a break since my first week of school was tiring with the paperwork we needed to sign and getting lost in it made things difficult also I needed to work on homework on Monday and Tuesday . Anyways, there is only a few more days left until my first year of writing has passed. :D I can't wait and I'll make sure to give you guys a great week with this story! Also I appreciate reviews since they help me improve as always like my other stories. **

**(Also someone asked if I will add things from Volume 2 and I doubt that'll happen since this was made like days or a week before it premiered… though I will add some snippets of it into the story…) #Writer's Block and School = Perfect Excuse xD**

* * *

Before Weiss's father could speak, my partner woke up from her slumber. "F-father?!" she shouted in surprise, her eyes widened and not showing any hint of fatigue.

He turned to her, making me glad that I didn't have to stare anymore at the ice cold glare he gave me. "What is the meaning of this Weiss, do you know how embarrassing it is to hear that my daughter is in the hospital?!" he exclaimed. _Now I wished to be the one that had to handle his rage. _I thought and looked down guiltily.

"You should be thankful that I'm still alive, this _mutt _is the person that saved me and I thank her very much!" she replied in angst.

"You were rescued by this degenerate?!"

"She is not a degenerate!" I felt her hand wrap around my right hand that was resting on her bed, the next thing she said made it my turn to be surprised. "I love her; she's the only person that makes me happy along with the friends I made at Beacon, other than mother!" _I don't think she knows what she just said. _I thought but I can tell she knew exactly since her expression hadn't changed.

He became infuriated. "I will not tolerate this nor should you bring your mother into this!"

Weiss didn't seem fazed at all. "You do not get to dictate my life for your own reputation, I am not letting you do that either if you force your hand!"

Her father huffed in disgust and turned to me once again. "You're behind all of this aren't you?" he asked coldly.

I shook my head rapidly. "N-no, everything up to this point was her decision."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You told me that you both went shopping, who decided on that?"

"Y-your daughter, we needed clothing that would help us stay warm during the winter."

"That explains the hideous clothing on the dresser next to her and it did nothing to help her since the report said she was cold to the touch." I looked down yet again with another guilty expression. _I got her hypothermia… I did not know that._ "Do you think you can even make my daughter happy?" He huffed and laughed sarcastically. "I think not." It felt like I was being hit by daggers every time he insulted me and I wished for it to stop. "She almost died out there probably because of your childish behavior; I wonder how you were appointed as a leader instead of-"

* * *

"Enough father!" Weiss exclaimed and climbed out of her bed.

I rushed to her. "You're not supposed to be getting out of bed Weiss, your wounds aren't even-" As I expected, she groaned and fell but I caught her before she can hit the ground. "Yang, call for a nurse." I said and placed Weiss slowly on her bed, blood began to stain her clothes at a slow rate.

"How foolish are you to do such a thing?" Her father asked in a serious tone.

After making sure she was fine, I turned around and snapped. "What's your problem!? You're her father, you should be concerned and thankful she's fine more than doing whatever the heck you're doing now with the insults and questions!" I clenched my fists; I have never felt this angry in a long time. "You called me childish for something that I had no control over! I am not Mother Nature that controls the weather; I am just a simple girl that happened to save your daughter's life! You're the childish one here not me and Weiss isn't foolish; she got me to where I am right now as a respectful leader!"

"Don't forget that you're here now because she almost got killed! You're her partner from what I hear so shouldn't you have protected her instead of just letting her get torn apart by an Ursa?!" he exclaimed.

"She didn't let me get hurt! Ruby went out of her way to look for me in the blizzard so she can find me; you wouldn't do such a thing father!" Weiss exclaimed and groaned.

"You shouldn't dare tell me what I would or would not do Weiss; I could get rid of this idiotic redhead in seconds!"

She huffed. "You wouldn't."

He gave her a smirk, and then the nurse walked in with Yang behind her. She had a fresh roll of bandages and stitches and began tending to Weiss's open wounds. "Now pull something as rash as that again or else your stay here will be longer." My partner thanked her softly and as the nurse was about to walk out, Weiss's father grabbed her arm gently and whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She walked over to me and I grew confused. _What is she- _Suddenly she grabbed me and wrapped an arm around my neck and tightened her hold, making it hard for me to breathe.

"Q-quit it!" I exclaimed but she only constricted me more. I began fighting back but how she held me restricted my movement.

Weiss was shocked. "Stop it!" she shouted. Her father only watched with an amused expression. "Father! Stop her at once!"

Yang was about to pull the nurse away until he stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you... unless you want to face charges of assaulting a nurse."

My sister grew angry. "Why are you doing this!?" She exclaimed.

I tried to breathe but it was too hard for me, my vision began blurring and the beating of my heart almost deafened the sound of everything around me. "Please… stop." _He's so cruel... why is he doing this? _I thought and began to feel numb.

Everything began fading to black until I heard two words. "Let go." I felt myself hit the ground and I started coughing violently.

"Stay away from my daughter." He said and walked away, leaving the room with the nurse behind him.

Yang and Blake rushed over to me. "Are you alright sis?" My sister asked, helping me up as she did.

I nodded slowly. "I just need to catch my breath."

"He's still as cruel as everyone said when I was in the White Fang." Blake said. "I knew we should have done something before he stepped foot in here."

Yang replied in a serious tone. "Blake, he had like an imaginary knife to all of our throats. You heard what he said when I was about to help Ruby?"

She nodded. "If he does come back, I suggest we be cautious because he will use anything against us."

I sat in my seat and gave her a thumb up. "That felt horrible so I'll definitely be cautious." Then I heard someone sobbing, I realized that it was my white-haired girlfriend with her face buried in her hands. "Weiss?" I climbed onto her bed and wrapped my arms around her gently, making sure not to reopen her wounds. "It won't happen again… he won't hurt me."

"I can't be happy unless you get hurt Ruby and I don't want you to get killed because of me." She said softly.

"No… I'm staying with you no matter what alright?! We made a promise and I will keep that promise and not run away from anything that threatens us. We will make it through this Weiss." I replied. I felt her arms wrap around me and she thanked me repeatedly. She buried her head in my chest and continued crying; I caressed her soft, white hair and whispered. "I'll be your light that melts the ice and eliminates the darkness around you."

She replied in a muffled voice. "You always know what to say you dunce… but that's what makes you my dunce."

"I just say what comes to mind Weiss… it's nothing special."

She lifted her head off of my chest and pecked my cheek. "It is something special, it makes me feel so much better to hear your joyful voice; even though I called you a dolt a lot whenever you distracted me during my study sessions."

"It was worth it."

"Yes… yes it was."

* * *

**Wow… alright so that's the chapter and I would really appreciate some reviews but I thank you guys for waiting whenever I have those "long" hiatus moments (Not really a long hiatus though xD ) or days where I couldn't write at all, it really makes me motivated. Anyways, if you guys have questions for me to answer, you could PM me or send a question Via my Tumblr (Linked already in my profile bio) because I would be more than happy to answer them. :) Anyways as always, stay classy and hope to see a chapter tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Rose's Worst Fear

**Okay… Today's the day everyone! Today marks a year of writing RWBY fanfics and now I'm going to take most of time today to say "Fuck School!" and type a bunch of chapters. I want to thank you guys for being so awesome for this whole year of the stories I published and it makes me cry to see that they're doing so well despite my doubts on the first day. I want to thank Yamiya Evans for giving me confidence for releasing Red like Roses on this day in 2013, without her and everyone else, I wouldn't be here. Anyways, here is Chapter 9…**

* * *

Yang and Blake spent a bit more time with Weiss and I until they realized that it was close to bedtime so they said their goodbyes and left. For me though, I told them that I wanted to stay longer, they understood why and didn't try to make a fuss. I spent as much time as I could with Weiss until a male doctor with brown hair walked in and told me to leave since she needs her rest. I asked if I could stay with her but he shook his head. "We can't allow anyone to be with the patients until the first day has passed..." he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "just not for tonight okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "As long as I can be with her from tomorrow on, then I'm alright with it."

"That's great to hear Miss Rose."

"Can I say goodbye to her before I go?" I asked.

"Of course you can, I would be a horrible person if I didn't."

"Thank you." I walked up to Weiss who was trying to rest on her bed and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest okay?" I asked as I pulled away.

Her eyes opened and she gave me a depressed look. "Can't you stay with me?" she asked.

"I wish I could Weiss but I want you to get better and the doctor told me that I can't." I replied.

She sighed. "Will you... come back tomorrow?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I will, I'll try the best I can to visit you as early as I can tomorrow."

"Okay… I better get some sleep."

"Yeah… sleep well Weiss." I said then I began walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Ruby." she replied and then I walked out and closed the door behind me. _Okay Ruby… it's just for tonight, you can handle that. _I thought and began walking towards the exit of the hospital. As I walked out snow began falling slowly, the weather calmer than how it was hours ago. The feeling of loneliness grew stronger on every step I took towards the airship to Beacon. _I'm not the only one feeling lonely probably. _I boarded the airship and then it was on its way to my home.

* * *

I departed from the airship and ran as fast as I could back home, hoping that Yang and Blake aren't worried since it had been hours since they left. The courtyard was quiet, everyone probably asleep or just studying late at the library. I ran to the dormitories, unlocked the door to my dorm and entered. Yang and Blake were in their sleepwear and looking at me in relief. "I was just about to go look for you Ruby, but I'm thankful you're okay." my blonde sister said and hugged me.

"I'm fine as always Yang, don't worry." I replied and gave her a grin.

"That's my energetic little sis."

Blake stood behind her and smiled. "We should get to bed, it's late." She said, making me groan.

"But I don't feel tired at all." I whined.

"If you don't sleep now, you'll be up late and you know Weiss won't like that."

"That's true." I sighed. "Fine… let's go to bed." I got my nightwear out of the dresser and entered the bathroom to change. As I walked out, Yang and Blake were in bed already so I did the same but I stopped as I looked at Weiss's bed. _I'm not used to it being empty. _I thought. My eyes darted up to the two people in here… I'll be awake before they see me and I don't think Weiss will mind right? I lied down on her bed and felt so relaxed, was it me or did the room's temperature lower to be cooler? The pillows and the mattress felt more comfortable than the ones I use for my bed and the blankets were as soft as silk. _This is like heaven, no wonder why Weiss doesn't like me waking her up early. _I thought and sighed in relief. As soon as I lied down and pulled the blanket over my body, I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

The cool temperature dipped more, making me shiver and open my eyes to see that I wasn't in the dorm on my partner's bed but somewhere… dark. The comfort of the bed wasn't there anymore but was replaced with a hard and solid surface. _Where the heck am I? _I asked mentally and tried to look around but it was too dark. I couldn't see as far as where my feet were but I felt a presence nearby… a threatening one at that. Suddenly, I was blinded by a new and bright source of lighting and my eyes refocused to see something I never wanted to see. Around me on the walls, blood stained them and the place began to reek of death. Shouldn't I have smelled that earlier when it was all dark? No, this is a dream and a dream can do anything it wants sometimes.

Then I felt something cold make contact with the skin of my arms… something metal-like. My eyes widened and knew exactly what the presence was. "You didn't do what I said for you to do… it's time for you to pay the price." The person was Weiss's father.

"N-no! Please don't!" I shouted, fear already growing inside me.

"Do you think I will just let you ruin the reputation of our company?!" The metal-like object was a blade as I felt it sink into my right arm. I screamed in pain and saw the blood pour out.

"You can't just strip your daughter's happiness away and you know it!" I exclaimed and felt another wave of pain on my other arm. "Stop!" There was just so much blood, even more blood than how much Weiss lost to the Ursa and it was just too horrifying to look at. Everything began to go quiet except for one sound, my blood slowly dripping onto the ground.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

Then as I saw the blade plunge into my chest, I jolted awake into reality and screamed. _I can't stay here like this! _I screamed in my head and noticed the others wake up in an instant. _I don't want to be here without her… never! _Without even thinking, I got up, picked up my clothes and my hoodie, then I ran out of the dormitories and into the night.

* * *

**Weiss**

I couldn't sleep. The world around me was quiet and I wish it wasn't. _She needs rest… that's what the doctor says but I can't. _I thought and sighed. There has to be some way I can fall asleep but after today's events, I couldn't stop thinking about it and I was too afraid to sleep at all because I thought I would lose my red-haired partner for life. Just thinking about them again led me to my burning hate to my father. _Why must you be so cruel father… you weren't like this when mother was around? _I asked mentally, I was even hoping for an answer but I know it will never come. Then I heard the window open and I grew scared. _I'm defenseless; please don't let it be something bad!_ I shouted repeatedly in my head and praying that it wasn't. A familiar girl entered and shivered. "I should have just walked in." she said quietly, probably thinking that I was asleep.

I obviously knew who it was but I was still surprised. "R-Ruby? What are you doing here?" I whispered which made her jump.

Then in a blink of an eye, she was right beside my bed and buried her head in my chest. "I-I can't stop thinking about him! I-I-I had a nightmare and your father… h-he-"

I activated my aura so I wouldn't feel as much pain and wrapped my arms around her. "Shh, don't say anymore… I'm here okay; I'll make sure he won't do that to you."

She began to cry and I caressed her silky red hair. "Why do I always break down in these kinds of situations… I'm just so scared of dying Weiss… I don't want to die."

"You won't die you dunce; we help each other survive." I replied and groaned. "Why don't you rest with me Ruby." I suggested as I pulled away from her gently and made space for her on the bed.

"Y-you're letting me?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course you dolt, that would be mean if I didn't." I replied and chuckled.

"O-okay." She took off her footwear and climbed onto the bed, laying herself beside me. "Weiss?" she called softly.

"Yes?"

"T-thank you."

I didn't know why but I pressed my lips on hers and felt her kissing back. After a few seconds had passed, I pulled away and smiled at her. "You're welcome Ruby… I'll always be there for you." She smiled back and the tears stopped raining down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I caressed her hair gently. "Goodnight my snowy rose." I said softly and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**I put a lot of feels into this chapter… I hope you guys liked it and sorry about releasing only one chapter on a day so special as this but I know most of y'all would understand. It's going to take longer for me to release a chapter in the next few days since another special day is coming up soon… and I mean real soon… anyways, leave a review and stay classy my awesome readers…**


	10. Chapter 10: Family's Important

**So Red Snowflakes got me busy for a while and school takes so much time off of my hands so sorry for not updating this story in three weeks… anyways check that story out, I think you guys might like it and here is Chapter 10…**

* * *

**Ruby**

I woke up shivering for some strange reason. The room itself was cold and I looked beside me to see that Weiss wasn't there. _Where did she go? _I thought and sat up on her hospital bed. My eyes darted towards the clock on the dresser. _Eight in the morning, but that's early._ I shivered again as I felt a light breeze come in from the right. _Where is that wind coming from? _It couldn't be the air conditioner since the staff wouldn't make it that cold; I turned to where the wind came from and noticed Weiss standing on a balcony, gazing upwards to the falling snow. _Of course, I forgot there was a balcony. _I thought and sighed. Slowly, I got out of the bed and walked towards her. I leaned myself against the railing, my arms crisscrossed on top of it; she continued looking up as if I weren't there.

"You're up early." I said softly, breaking the silence.

She sighed and turned to me. "Morning Ruby." She said in a tired voice and gave me a weak smile.

Weiss seemed a bit strange and I can notice she didn't sleep well because of the bags under her eyes. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

She turned back to the white sky and replied. "You've been whimpering all night… I couldn't sleep at all because of how scared I was. I've never seen you like this Ruby… I'm used to seeing you in a cheerful and now after my father came yesterday-"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know… he just scares me so much after what he did to me." I coughed lightly. "I can still feel the nurse's hands on my neck."

"I'm sorry Ruby."

"It's okay Weiss… let's just change the subject okay?" I asked. She nodded and I leaned my head on her right shoulder; my eyes gazing at the streets of Vale, from where we were, I can only see the street lights as they glowed from green to yellow to red. "The snow looks beautiful." I said softly.

"It would look a lot better if this fog hadn't set in earlier in my opinion." she replied.

I was surprised. "I thought there was just too much snow falling."

Weiss chuckled. "I wonder how you don't see the obvious sometimes Ruby."

"Eh, I wouldn't say obvious since I just woke up a few minutes ago." Another moment of silence brewed in but then I forgot to ask Weiss something. "Do you think you'll recover fast enough so we can go to that event with Yang and Blake tomorrow?"

She looked at me in surprise. "Its tomorrow?!"

I jumped back. "Whoa! Not so loud Weiss… geez."

Weiss sighed. "Sorry… I don't know if I'll be able to go Ruby. I can do almost all of my basic needs without help but-" she stumbled away from the railing and I caught her in time before she can fall. "I'm still a bit weak on my legs and arms so I can barely stand or hold my rapier for a period of time, even if I have support."

"Oh… okay."

"Can you help me get to my bed?"

I smiled. "Of course Weiss, why wouldn't I?" I scooped her up and carried her to her bed; gently laying her down. "There you go."

"Thanks." I looked up at the clock and frowned. "What's wrong Ruby?" my partner asked softly, exhaustion present in her voice now.

"Time passed by quickly; it's ten and maybe Yang and Blake are worried about me."

"Why is that?"

I grew nervous. "Um… remember when I came in late at night and said I had a nightmare?"

"That was last night so why would I forget?"

"Oh um… never mind but I didn't exactly tell my sister and her partner that I was going to visit you; I actually just ran out of our dorm and came to you." I replied.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess you have to get going?"

I nodded. "Sorry Weiss, I'll come back later don't worry."

Weiss gave me a reassuring look. "It's okay Ruby, you best get going or who knows what your sister will do."

"Yeah… I'll see you later." I walked out of her room and went back to Beacon by airship.

* * *

I ran back to the dorm as fast as I could, afraid of what my sister could be doing. _Please don't do anything insane Yang. _I thought as I sped through the dormitory halls but as I turned from the corner close to my dorm, a door in front of me opened quickly and I couldn't stop myself from colliding with it. "Oof!" When I looked up, I saw a woman with long black hair in a dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top; she had a white armband too. When she looked at me, I began apologizing. "Oh sorry, I was rushing down the halls and-" I stopped and took a closer look at her. She has yellow/orange eyes, "aren't you one of the transfer students I bumped into last week?" I asked. She turned and walked away, not answering my question. "I swear I saw her somewhere." I said to myself softly and continued walking back to my dorm.

As I opened the door and walked in, I was met with arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. "Ruby, what happened to you last night?" It was Yang and I was unlucky since her hugs are deadly.

I gasped for air. "Agh! Too t-tight."

She let go of me gently. "Sorry sis… it's just that whenever you ran out of the dorm last night I got worried and tried to go after you… well until Blake stopped me."

Right on cue, her black-haired partner walked out of the bathroom in her combat attire. "I stopped her because I knew where you went… I mean where else would go other than the hospital in Vale?"

I looked down in sadness. _There is that one place that… nevermind. _I thought; part of me does not want to finish that thought. "I'm really sorry Yang, I had a terrible nightmare last night and all I could think about during my panic attack was Weiss."

My sister placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring grin. "It's okay, if you wanted to go then just tell me next time." she said in a soft voice.

"I will... I don't need my sister worrying do I?"

She chuckled. "Of course not, you scared me." Yang looked around and frowned. "I guess ice queen won't be coming with us tomorrow right?"

I shrugged. "She can only stand for a while and gets really exhausted if she does for too long… I'm not sure if she will but she's trying."

"Oh… you don't have to come with us if she's still not feeling well enough."

I gave her a look of confusion. "But I want to go and see why you like those guys a lot."

"What about Weiss though?" Yang asked. _I want to go but I don't want to leave Weiss alone. _I thought and frowned.

"If she doesn't get better… then I'm not going."

"It's okay Ruby… family's more important than some event; I won't go either."

My eyes widened. "You don't have to do that sis."

"I am… I mean I need to pay Weiss a visit now and then right?"

Blake smiled. "We need to take care of her too Ruby, not just you… we're a team."

Tears filled my eyes. "Thank you." I hugged both of them tightly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"We know how much Ruby." they replied in unison and wrapped their arms around me.

We're a family… and we stick together no matter what. "So can we get some cookies?" I asked.

They both laughed. "Maybe later sis." Yang said and continued laughing. There is always a good time to laugh is there?

* * *

**Yeah it's been a while since a chapter came out for this story and I'm sorry for that. Since I'm working on two stories at once, I'll try to make a schedule so I can balance my time with school and making them. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Infirmary

**Hey guys… well I can say that I am exploding with excitement for the 14th of this month since The Evil Within is coming out that day! I can't wait but before I get too excited, here is a chapter…**

**Also, when I look at the views per day as I'm typing this chapter (yeah, more than a week of trying to type this chapter), I can't help but feel bad for making you guys wait. I hope I can publish quicker this weekend.**

* * *

"We should go visit the ice queen." Yang said as the three of us ate our food. After the emotional moment we had, we all went to get lunch. Surprisingly, there was almost nobody in the cafeteria.

"That seems like a good idea." Blake replied and smiled.

"Then let's go." I said in excitement.

Yang looked confused. "Aren't you going to eat Ruby?" I looked down at my plate of cookies and realized not a single one had been devoured… well not yet.

"Oh, yeah I will… I was probably thinking too much about some things and forgot about my food." I began to eat my sugary food quickly.

"Not so fast sis." Yang said and chuckled.

"But they're so good!" I shouted and continued munching down. A few moments later, I finished. "Let's go!"

"Um Yang, Ruby's on her sugar rush again." Blake said and sighed.

"Ruby… we need you to calm down okay?" Yang asked.

"But I'm just so full of energy sis! I feel like I can run around the world in a second." I replied and giggled.

"That's not even physically possible."

"Yes it is Blake! Don't ruin my dreams!" I exclaimed.

"I thought your dream was to become a huntress."

I stopped for a moment. "True." I groaned and buried my head in the table. "Let's just forget I said anything and visit Weiss."

Yang chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Aww, don't be sad sis."

"I'm not Yang don't worry."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Blake, Yang and I walked into the infirmary. I had received a message from Headmaster Ozpin before we left on the airship that Weiss had been transferred here since I have been missing too many classes. "I mean it's not your fault Ruby that you have to take care of your girlfriend."

I blushed. "Not so loud Yang, I'm trying to keep it as a secret, plus I don't want Weiss's father coming back here after hearing that the whole school knows about us." I said quickly.

"Oh… yeah, I forgot about that problem."

We walked in the infirmary and checked in with the receptionist. "Where is the room Weiss Schnee is resting in?" I asked casually.

The person behind the desk, a brown-haired fox faunus that was probably in her mid-twenties replied in a chirpy voice. "She's on the third floor, are you all friends of hers?"

We smiled and nodded. "She's a part of our team too!"

She gasped in surprise. "Well that makes things better, I'm glad to see teams checking on their own."

"We're like a family, that's what a family does."

I turned around to be put into a group hug by my sister and Blake. "Yeah… a family." my sister said softly. I wrapped my arms around them. _It's been so long since I've been in an embrace like this. _I thought and made my hold tighter. I never want to lose any one of us; I want us all to make it.

I pulled away when I thought we had been there for a long time and said. "We should get going now."

The receptionist smiled. "It was nice meeting you three." she said.

We began walking towards the elevator and as soon the doors closed, I leaned onto my sister in exhaustion. "Are you okay Ruby?" she asked. Blake pressed the third button and the elevator rose slowly.

I gave her a nod. "I'm just tired that's all."

"But I thought you weren't."

"Well… I think it's because my sugar rush just ended and… I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Was it because of the nightmares?" I nodded. "Don't worry about it Ruby, we'll get through this." Suddenly, the elevator had stopped but it wasn't on our floor. "Did you press the right button Blake?" Yang asked in a confused tone.

She pointed at the illuminating button and said. "I did, but why did it stop on the second floor?"

We were all confused at this point until we heard loud banging and screams outside the door. "What's going on out there?!" I exclaimed. Then the elevator shook and began rising again. "Take out your weapons." I pulled out Crescent Rose while the others did the same for their weapons, and then the doors opened slowly. _We need to be cautious. _I thought and quietly walked out of the elevator and into the silent and desolate floor, the others following at the same, quiet pace. Where was Weiss's room? The receptionist told us here on the third floor but not the room number. _Just look at the name plaques on the wall next to the door. _I began looking around for Weiss's name but a few doors and silent groans later, my teammates and I have yet to find it. I broke the silence in a whisper. "Where could she be?"

Then I heard Weiss's voice but it sounded like she was whimpering. "That's Weiss!" Blake shouted and I was already moving as quick as I could towards her voice.

"Weiss!" I shouted as I barged into the room I heard her voice in, Crescent Rose prepared for anything. Her right arm was bleeding and she was on her knees. _What happened to her? _There was no one else in the room but her. There's no time to think, I need to help her. I rushed to her side and began healing the wound she had endured on her arm. "Are you okay Weiss?" I asked in a worried tone.

She looked up at me and I realized that I should have said something better. "Am I okay? I thought Beacon's supposed to be safe, and then all of a sudden someone entered in here and almost kidnapped me! Does it sound like I'm okay?!" she snapped.

I jumped back. "No, it doesn't sound like it sorry for asking. Who was trying to kidnap you?"

She looked away for a moment, probably thinking about my question. A few moments later, she turned back to me and answered in a softer tone than before. "I-I honestly don't know, the person was masked and wearing all black, but I could that the person is a female."

I nodded and finished healing her wound, not saying another word. "Weiss, do you know what's going on downstairs?" Blake asked.

Weiss shook her head. "All I can hear from down there were people screaming and I got up to head out and check until the woman came in."

"So… we need to investigate what's going on, I can tell that the rest of the school has been informed just by looking out the window but we since we're here now, I say one of us stays with Weiss while the other two head down to the second floor." Yang said.

"I can-"

Before I can finish, Blake cut me off. "I'll stay with Weiss."

I was surprised. "Wait, b-but-"

I was interrupted again. "Ruby and Yang should head down."

I raised a brow at this. Something felt off about all this. She turned to Yang and whispered something to her. Blake leaned back and Yang gestured me to follow her. As soon as we left the room, I stopped my sister. "Why did Blake volunteer to stay, I should have been the one?" I asked.

Yang placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "I wish I can tell you but some things are just not meant to be known."

"W-wha-" My sister walked towards the elevator before I can finish. H-how could she not tell me? We're sisters and sisters are supposed to be honest and not secretive with each other… what does she not want me to know? I stayed silent as I followed her into the elevator. Does she not trust me? Is it something I don't want to know about? So many questions kept forming and I only wanted her to tell me. I will get her or Blake to tell me… they can't keep secrets from their teammates… right?

* * *

**This took me almost two weeks to finish… or is it two weeks passed already? I don't know but I finished this on a laptop at my cousins and I get the feeling that I messed up in terms of grammar. There is another gut feeling I have with this chapter, I feel like I did some sloppy work on this one and I would really like your honest opinions about it. Anyways, I'll see you guys later. **


	12. Chapter 12: An Unexpected Guest

**Ahem… here's Chapter 12 everyone… I felt like I did a crappy job with this chapter. xD**

* * *

**Weiss**

When Ruby left, I felt lonelier than I was earlier. Why did Blake volunteer, aren't she and Yang inseparable? "Weiss… I need to talk to you." she said suddenly which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked. "Does this have anything to do with Ruby?"

She gave me a nod. "Weiss… you have a target painted on your back by the White Fang and… well Yang's worried about Ruby being another target."

I sighed. "I was thinking you would say that… Ruby and I are trying the best we can to keep our relationship a secret but…" I stopped for a moment. Tears flooded my eyes. "The last thing I need is for her to get hurt because of me."

I tried to fight back the tears but I couldn't and they began to pour down my cheeks. "It won't happen Weiss, I trust you that you'll keep her safe." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Blake?"

"Yes?" I buried my head in her shoulder. "Thank you for trusting me… even after everything we went through, you still care for me."

She smiled. "We're teammates right?" I smiled back and nodded, and then I felt something off. In a blink of an eye, a black-haired woman appeared behind her. My eyes widened in horror. _Was that the woman that tried to kidnap me earlier?! _ "What's wrong Weiss?" Blake asked, noticing my concern.

How could she not hear her?! "Behind you!" I shouted but Blake didn't react fast enough as the woman slammed her right palm on the side of her head. "Blake!" She fell to the floor unconscious; the woman knocked her out in one strike. Her orange-yellow eyes beamed at me and I swore I could feel my soul burning under her gaze. "W-what do you want with me?" I asked, demanding an answer. She walked closer to my bed and I climbed out onto the other side before she could grab me. "Answer me!" I exclaimed. I realized that I had heard about this woman before, Ruby bumped into her one day and… wait! Does that mean- no, I can't possibly connect her to Roman Torchwick since I don't have any evidence leading to that.

"You're Weiss Schnee aren't you?" she asked.

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts and in an instant, I lied. "No, I'm not-"

Before I could finish, she threw a ball of fire towards my chest, I didn't have enough time so it burned me. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground, my back hitting the wall. "Don't lie you ignorant child!" In a state of panic, I looked around for my rapier Myrtenaster but it was nowhere to be found. "Looking for this?" I gasped and turned my attention back to the woman, she was holding it in her hands.

"N-no." I said softly, fear present in my voice. She pointed the tip at me and readied her strike, I looked away and waited for the end of me… but the pain never came. Instead, darkness filled my vision and silence was all that was heard.

* * *

**Ruby**

"What's going on here?!" I exclaimed. As soon as the elevator doors opened, we were met with a different kind of scene than what we're used to. The lights flickered, walls were stained with blood and some parts of the hallway were destroyed.

Yang activated her Ember Celica and sighed. "I wish I knew but I'm feeling the same way Ruby."

I pulled out Crescent Rose and began walking cautiously through the corridor, hoping to find any survivors to tell us what had happened. "Who could have done this?" Suddenly, I heard my sister shoot a gravity shell but at what? I turned around and saw a person in front of Yang for a split second before being blown back into a wall at full force. "What the heck?!" I walked closer to get a better look and realized that it was a member of the White Fang?!

"We can get some answers from him."

I told Yang to be prepared for anything and crouched down to level myself, face to face. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Do you really think it'll be that easy to get answers from me?" His voice was low but didn't sound intimidating.

"I could switch with my teammate over here and I'm sure she'll get something." Yang smiled and cracked her knuckles. _That should get him talking. _I thought. "She's really nice to people that hurt others." I said in a sarcastic voice.

He sighed. "Fine, I don't need another problem so you got me. We're here for the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, we heard that she was transferred here and so we broke in, looking for her."

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Heheh, that's something I don't know about."

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Yang asked suddenly.

He chuckled again. "You don't want to know that."

"Where?!" I exclaimed. _They don't know exactly where she is, they couldn't have found her. _

He weakly took something out of his back pocket, a small comms radio. "Why don't you hear for yourself?"

I took it from him slowly and turned it on. "We got the Schnee girl; there was also another girl here, probably a friend of hers. We'll take them both; I guess _she _will figure something out for the friend."

The radio slipped from my hand but I was too shocked to care. "Y-Yang… t-they took them."

The white fang member laughed loudly and that enraged my sister as she knocked him out, then I felt her hand on my shoulder. "It just happened Ruby; we need to go and stop them."

I regained my composure and nodded. "Y-yeah, you're right." I stood up and walked towards the stairs. "We might as well take the stairs; we're only a floor away from the ground floor." I began traveling downwards as quick as I could without using my semblance… I'm saving that for what could happen. On instinct, I barged through the door and ran out of the infirmary, and then I spotted Weiss and Blake being carried off in the distance. To my right, I saw students fighting off more members. _This isn't right, why would they attack here and let us know about it? I can't think that right now, I gotta catch up. _In a blur, I was speeding towards them with Crescent Rose in hand until something from the side hit me. I lost my focus which deactivated my semblance and fell to my left, rolling as I did. As soon as I came to a stop, I looked around for whoever had hit me until I felt a sharp burning sensation on my arm where I carried Crescent Rose, making me drop it.

I heard my sister shout in terror. "Ruby!"

I turned around to meet with a familiar face. "I believe I haven't introduced myself." Black, long hair, orange-yellow eyes… she was that transfer student I bumped into, I felt confused.

"You, but I thought-" She stopped me as I saw her transform; the student was now wearing a red dress and glass heels. "No way." I felt my jaw drop to the ground.

"My name is Cinder and you must be Ruby." I couldn't say a word, I was too surprised. She has to be the one with Roman Torchwick that night when they escaped after robbing the dust shop. Cinder sighed. "Well I don't have time to play with you so I'll take my leave."

I heard something familiar... too familiar. _Don't let that be Yang._ In a blur of fire, my blonde-haired sister ran past me, her rage noticeable. "You're not taking them away!" She shouted in angst.

"Yang! No!" I shouted. But it was too late as the black-haired woman turned around and did something I never want to see again. Cinder conjured a sword and lunged towards Yang at a high speed; my sister didn't react in time and stopped suddenly as the sword went right through her. "YANG!" Without thinking, I ran towards them. _No, no, no, this can't be happening! _I screamed mentally. I saw Cinder smirk and pull her sword back which made Yang gasp in pain. "NO!" The woman turned around and walked away as my sister fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her. It felt like time slowed down as I knelt beside her, just seeing her like this made me look away. _This has to be a dream… it has to be_. I thought. But I knew I was wrong, I felt the pain of being burned by Cinder's fire and that was enough for me to know that it was not a dream.

Yang needed help and fast, but there was no one around that was efficient in the medical field. Suddenly, I lost my thoughts as I heard my sister's voice. "Ruby…"

I turned to her, she activated her aura but we both knew it won't last before she starts losing blood quickly. "Yes?" I choked.

"T-they took Blake… they took her and Weiss."

"We'll get them back." I said but it didn't sound convincing. She smiled weakly and coughed some blood. _Think Ruby think! There has to be more people in the infirmary to help right, y-yeah, I'll start there. _I tried to pick up Yang but I forgot that the hand I was holding Crescent Rose in was injured and the pressure of my sister's weight made the pain worse. _I have to do this. _I activated my aura which numbed the pain and lifted her up bridal style. "I'm going to get you help sis."

I can see tears falling from her cheeks. "Blake… I'm so sorry." she said softly as if I weren't there. As I ran back, I couldn't help but think that there had to be more than just taking Weiss and Blake for them just to show up and attack Beacon. Looking back at the students, I realized that they weren't there anymore. Where did everyone go? What does the White Fang want with Weiss? Wait… there have been a lot of dust robberies so I assume that they may try to force her father to give them massive amounts of it. Yang repeated her partner's name which made me worry, I mean I couldn't help but feel worried for Weiss. Weiss… I should have stayed with her instead of our faunus teammate but it's too late now.

* * *

I opened the doors to the infirmary and saw many of the students from earlier being taken care of. I looked around for any doctors or nurses that can help me. Luckily enough, I found a group and they immediately noticed my injured sister. "She's been wounded by a sword, she lost some blood and needs help fast." I said as they took her from my hands.

"We'll get to work; in the meantime, you better get someone to tend to your wounds." I looked down at the wounds I sustained from what happened earlier.

"I'll go look for someone then." I replied. "Please save her doctor."

"We'll do the best we can for her sake."

I turned around and began walking around, looking for someone to tend to my wounds. I had so many questions that needed to be answered right now. I just hope my sister will pull through.

* * *

**There's the chapter… I have never had a really bad day and when this is published, I just had the most horrible day of my life. I'm sorry if recent events and my depression affected this chapter's quality. Anyways, I'll see you guys later… **


	13. Chapter 13: Captured

**Hey everyone! So here is another chapter of what I believe you guys will like or hate me for because… well just read it :D…**

* * *

**Weiss**

Where am I? Why do I feel so cold? Why is it dark in here? Questions brewed in my mind like a blizzard as I woke up. The world was quiet and dark… and I was the only one in it. My eyes were open but it still didn't help me identify where I was, I've been blindfolded. I tried to remember why I was here until the answer was heard, glass heels clicking against the floor towards me. The one thing I could think of was move but that was stripped away from me as I heard the clattering of chains as I tried and I felt no ground beneath me. "There's no way out." I heard. It was the same voice I heard before I was knocked out, they captured me.

"What do you want with me?!" I exclaimed, fear present in my voice. The woman chuckled and the blindfold was pulled off of me. I can't see an exit, the room was too dim in lighting for me to make out any details except for the woman

"We just want some dust that's all." she said in a cold voice.

"No… I'm not giving you any of my dust." I replied in the same tone.

She sighed. "I guess we have to do this the hard way, that's why I brought _her._"

My eyes widened. _It can't be Ruby. _She waved behind her in the darkness and a white fang member walked in with… Blake?! _Why would they take her, she didn't- _I stopped thinking and reminded myself about what happened back at the infirmary. D-does Ruby and Yang not know we've been kidnapped?! The light brightened and I could see everything now, but I wish I didn't. The room was like solitary confinement but it was so spacious and the walls were stained so much with blood. How did I not smell the stench? I had to look away from Blake, she had been beaten ruthlessly and her bow was not present. Blood was flowing freely from small to large lacerations that were made on every part of her body.

"You… you bastards." I said softly.

I can hear Blake's shallow breathing. "W-Weiss?" she called weakly.

The woman walked towards her and pinned her to the wall, making the faunus whimper in pain. "Leave her alone!" I pleaded.

She glared daggers at me. "If you cooperate then I will." she said.

"Don't. Tell her. Anything!" Blake shouted.

She lit her hand on fire and hit her in the chest. Blake screamed in pain, making me begin to cry. "NO! PLEASE?!" But the woman didn't let up as she continued hurting my friend. "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

The woman turned to me, her eyes glowing yellow and orange. "You're next!" she exclaimed.

"Just stop hurting her!" Blake was slumped over, trying so hard to stay alive. I couldn't take it anymore; she can hurt me but not my friends… or Ruby. The fiery woman walked up to me, fire surrounding her, and then I felt an intense amount of pain on my chest. Smoke emitted from it as she struck me many times. It was either this or give into her demands and the second option's not something I would do. She can hit me as many times as she wants but I am never giving up. Tears fell from my cheeks as she stopped, making me feel the pain I had just endured.

"We'll talk later… hopefully this time you do as I say or else your faunus friend, Blake was it?" she asked. I didn't respond. "Well, just hope you don't get her killed because of your incompetence." The woman pulled out a knife and stabbed my chest, digging inside it as she laughed. I coughed out blood and she walked away, leaving it inside me. Before she exited the room, she turned to me and smiled evilly. "By the way, my name's Cinder… just thought I let you know since I had an encounter with your… girlfriend."

My eyes widened and I gave Cinder a death glare. "Do anything to her, and I will fucking kill you." I said in a cold and weak voice.

She chuckled. "We'll see about that." With that, my encounter with Cinder had ended.

The door slammed shut and for an unknown reason, the chains that had restricted me from moving had shattered into pieces, making me fall to the ground hard. I yelped as I made contact and let the tears and wails go. My anger had been replaced with fear and sadness. _We need to get out of here… I don't want anyone to die. _I thought and crawled up to Blake. As I crawled towards her, I suddenly felt a familiar liquid. Slowly, I looked down and realized that it was her blood… she's going to bleed to death if I don't do something. Looking back up and putting myself in a sitting position, I got a closer look at the wounds she had endured when they put her in here. Parts of her skin were pinkish red and I can see the bloody wounds now. _She could have done worse. _

Suddenly I heard her gasp in pain. "W-Weiss… h-help… me." she said softly in a dying voice.

I placed a hand over one of hers and nodded. "I'm not going to let you die you hear me?" Blake gave me a weak smile and her eyes closed. I looked around the room; there was nothing that can aid me in helping Blake. That leaves me with one option, I have to use my aura but I'm weak from Cinder roughing me up, no I have to try. I focused myself the best I could to my hand that I just placed where most of Blake's wounds were and my body began to illuminate blue. _Help her… please. _I said to myself mentally and noticed that her body was illuminating the same color. Blake's wounds began closing and the blood had stopped flowing.

"All… b-better." I said softly.

Her amber eyes opened again when I had finished. "Thank you." Blake said. I smiled weakly and suddenly fell on my side. Everything felt numb; the world around me was quiet except for Blake panicking. "Weiss?! Weiss talk to me, say something!" she shouted, but I didn't respond.

* * *

The world around me faded away and was replaced with trees and snow. I can see a girl in a red cloak. Her back was turned to me but I knew who she was. "Ruby?" I called softly.

The red-hooded girl turned to me and smiled. "Hey Weiss!" she replied in a chirpy voice.

Sometimes, I would get annoyed at that but this time I welcomed it. "I'm glad you're here with me."

The world felt cold but when she lied down next to me and wrapped her arms around me, everything felt more warm and lively. "I'll always be with you."

Tears threatened to leave my eyes. "Promise?"

She grinned. "Promise."

I weakly kissed her lips and she kissed back. After a moment had passed, I pulled away. "I love you... Ruby." I said to her softly.

She caressed my hair gently and said in a heartwarming voice. "I love you too Weiss."

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

**Wow… I did not expect how this chapter will end and I'm glad it ended with major feels. I typed this up in a day so this is my gift from me to you. Also, for those that have known me since I had started writing or for those that had known me from The Blackening Rose or this story, I am planning to re-release my one-shot series called Stories from Team RWBY so stay tuned for that. Disclaimer on that announcement, they were made in the first few months of writing so it may not be as grammatically correct as my stories now… anyways stay classy you guys… **


End file.
